Vol14 Epilogue
'Epilogue' ---- Around the time the Jörmungandr had perished completely, the dual-use warships started retreating as well, and surrounding the Romalian soldiers and commanders were all cries of victory. The Ondine Knights were also indulged in cheers and dancing happily like a bunch of small children. Watching the Gallian army retreating slowly, Saito murmured "It has just begun." Louise replied with a "Isn't that so" and nodded. "Well, since this is already over, let us celebrate like never before." After hearing this, Louise suddenly said with an angry tone "But... the Pope is really despicable, even though he promised me to send you back." "Those guys,..... only made a promise like this for your power." "Eh?" Louise displayed a face of astonishment to Saito. "I have my replacements. Even if I died, you can summon another out, but you are irreplaceable. You were swaying over whether to help them or not, so they used me as a bait.... although you may have been the one who suggested this play...., the used the feelings of yours." "How could they!" Louise's shoulders kept shaking, pulling her hands inwards preparing to pull down the nun clothes. "Don't." "But!.... I can't stand wearing this dress anymore!" "You want to go naked right here?" Louise went bright red. "Be careful. Those people can be dangerous if they want. They actually confirmed the anomaly even after detecting it, they aren't easy to take down at all." Louise hung her head shyly, she couldn't forgive herself being so cheerful after being titled as "Aquileia's Saint". "Damn this crusade..." "Don't worry, I will absolutely stop those guys. When the Gallian incidents have ended, when this crusade has finished...." "Turns out, you're better off going home. Don't force yourself to stay in this world." Hearing Louise say it like that, Saito pointed out directly "I haven't seen enough, so I'm never going back." "What?" "Your smile." Louise's face turned scarlet, then tried to show a smile with great effort. Maybe it's because of shyness, maybe it's because of happiness, the expression on her face just doesn't listen to her commands. Saito, who seemed to remembered something, and continued "....that's right, when I was asleep, in the dreams I saw Founder Brimir and the first Gandálfr." "Really?" "Ohhh, the feeling seemed really real and..... was that really a dream?" "What do you mean?" "Maybe, I really did travel through time after all." "Stupid, how can that be possible." Saito shook his head with a grunt, then glanced at his left hand. "But then again, it could be possible that in this incription, the memory lies there. In the incription of Gandálfr, a memory of two people from a distant past is marked....." Saito lifted his hand and showed Louise the runes. At the beginning Louise didn't believe it at all,.... but then she was reminded of the events just happened and started to change her view point. "If that's so.... then maybe it did happen, my memories of you did completely vanish, yet when we kissed...., it felt like something flowed into my body,..... yes, it's definitely your memory. You remembered all of the things that happened together with me, filling a big hole in my heart......" Louise said, looking at Saito directly in his eyes. The memories together with Saito, were all from "Saito's perspective". In those memories, Louise appeared like a character on stage, in synchronization with her objective point of view, creating something new. If that was what true...., then the bond between us is truely so deep. Louise can't help but be mesmerized. Like watching a movie, she recalled all the events and time she spent with Saito together. An amazing feeling made her experience an indescribable feeling of comfortableness. If it's possible to share visual and audio, then sharing memories doesn't sound so far fetched either. And so it goes on and says that, Saito having a realistic dream about "meeting Brimir himself" isn't something deemed strange either. Suppose all of this is displayed by the inscription, then this couldn't be anything more normal. But then another question would arise. Why did the inscription give Saito that kind of dream? But then again, swimming in the sea of happiness, it's better to just indulge yourself in it as well. Louise held Saito's hand tightly, reading her treasured memories one scene after another. Hoho, Saito stared at me even at these times. That pervert~ In class, inside the house...., even when sleeping. Drowning in a sea of happiness, Louise gently shut her eyes and leaned on him, enjoying all sorts of memories. Gradually, she understood the key to accessing the memories. Just by thinking related events, all the images will flock to her as well. "Hmm?" Louise saw something other than memories about her, special cutscenes mixed inside... Like walking somewhere in Saito's own world.... being introduce to someone like Saito's mother... so on so on. Louise couldn't be more pleased and jabbed Saito in the belly. "Really, you're such an idiot,.... so stupid, go to hell youRocketmanwikia (talk) 02:49, May 6, 2016 (UTC)" "Hey, Hey! What are you looking at. Don't read other people's memories without permission." Suddenly, Louise's face turned pale, then red, just like a squid being cooked. Similar to a goldfish opening its mouth from the lack oxygen, she couldn't say anything from a while. "What, what happened?" "Y-you,you......me, what did you let me do.... even in imagination this....." Saito turned pale himself, sharing memories,.... that also means sharing his wild dreams as well? "Heh, that, y-you, you called me d-d-dd-do-dogg.... your memories what, indecent fantasies! .... I, I, I actually, actually said 'little Louise is master's d-dog' that kind of thing....." "M-mistaken, that's....." "AND--AL--SO..." Saito knew he was in trouble and wanted to run, "ON--THE--BED---DOING THAT!!!!" Louise pulled Saito near with a strong jerk and started stomping on him. "I, I, I would actually be happy about be treated like a d-d-dog, that kind of thing, is absolutely definitely 100% i-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e!!!!! The one being the dog should be you! Don't take me wrong! Make-making me we-wear something like that, that!!" Watching Louise stomping all over Saito while screeching, Guiche and the others exchanged expressions of sympathy. "Wearing like that, that, who would that look like?" Only Malicorne widen his eyes in excitement to watch this scene. "Don't really want to imagine it." Guiche muttered while shaking his head. "Say, Crusade, really is beginning." The team all looked up in the sky, Crusaders riding Pegasuses drew a pattern of holy cross in the sky with magic smoke. The beautiful floating pattern of the holy cross.... as if showing Halkenia's future, a cold shudder was sent down Guiche's spine. In the Panzer under inspection for damages by Colbert, beside the gunner's seat, laid Saito's laptop. Forgetting to turn off the power from the emergency, the computer display revealed a email. " To my dearest mother, You must be very shocked, I am Saito. Not saying anything and leaving, I am really sorry, no, it's not exactly 'not saying anything'. .....Even if I explained it to you, you wouldn't understand, so let's leave it that way. Thank you for your letter. Thank you for worrying about me. Just now I saw the face of mother's. Mother seemed to be much slimmer. I felt very guilty, everyday having a good meal myself. Although it may be from working too much you lost your appetite, but please satisfy yourself from 3 meals. I am still alive. And also very healthy, rest assured. I am now at a place different from Earth. You may not believe it, but this is true. You may be thinking if there is a problem with my brain...., but, it's true. Here, my friends and a person very important to me is in a giant mess here. They need my help. That's why.... I still can't come back yet. But, I will definitely return one day. Bearing presents. That's why, please don't worry about me. Convey to dad and the others, and greet them for me. This happened in an emergency so forgive me. I have to hurry even when writing this. Thank you, mother. Really, really grateful. Thanks for worrying about me. Despite it may be difficult living here, but I am very happy. Thank you so much for bring me to life. Then, goodbye. Saito "